Katharine's Story
by Eliza Snape18
Summary: With the wizarding world on the brink of destruction, Katharine must use her unusual powers to save her friends and loved ones at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I jerked awake, sweat breaking out on my skin, straining to listen for what had startled me. The silence was oppressive, making my unease grow. I leaned over and snatched my wand from the nightstand, lighting it wordlessly. My bedroom greeted me as I eased from the covers. It was a typical teenage room, slightly messy with posters of movie stars plastered on the walls. On one side of the room gleams golden dueling trophies. Silently, I padded to the door and listened but again I could hear nothing that would have woken me.

Raising my wand I performed Homino Revelio. Startled, I stared at the number that hovered in front of me. I was an only child, there should only be three people in the house and yet the fading glow confirmed that there were three trespassers. Moving back to the door, I considered my options. I could go for help or I could try and catch them off guard. Thinking back, I remembered the sound that jerked me out of sleep was a cry of pain. I couldn't leave my parents; I had to try. Taking a deep breath I eased the door open and slipped into the hall.

Slowly, I crept down the hallway. The dark shadows made the passageway threatening and I evened my breathing to hear the direction of the noise. There were muffled voices coming from the family room and I moved to the doorway and looked in. Lips tightening, I saw my parents were bound and being tortured by three wizards. My mother's bloody face was twisted in pain as they laughed. I darted into the room and crouched behind the couch. Suddenly, as I was rising to cast a hex, the hated Avada Kedavra was whispered and I leapt up in time to see the greenish glow envelope them both.

Screaming, I began throwing hexes and they whirled on me. I hit the one on the right with stupefy and he crumpled, leaving me with just two. I ducked and weaved, my training at school clearly showing as I held my own. I was hit with a bone breaker curse and my left arm snapped. Choking, I held it close and managed to bind the middle one with my own special ropes. They tightened every time the person moved. My breathing was heavy as I circled the last one; he was clearly the leader of the group. His fighting was much more advanced and I found myself being hit with several slicing hexes. I caught sight of my parents laying on the floor and felt my rage flood my body. I ducked and shrieked, "Bombarda!" It hit him square in the chest and his body flew backwards and exploded. My eyes wide, I stared at what I had done when I remembered my family.

I ran to their sides and began casting spells, hoping that I could save them. Spell after spell failed me and I became more and more hysterical. I fell to my knees and began screaming, my grief causing my magic to destroy the room. Suddenly, I felt something snap in mind and fire raced through my blood. I fell to the floor and writhed on the floor, unable to breathe. Blackness closed in and the last thing I knew was unending pain.

I slowly came to, feeling as if my body was hit by a bus. I sat up and swallowed thickly as I looked at my parents. Tears blurred my vision but I stood up and at that moment a tapping noise sounded at the window. I stumbled to the window and allowed the owl to give the letter to me before it flew off. Tearing it open, I looked in shock at the name of the writer.

_My darling,_

_If you have received this letter, we have left this world and we have left you alone. We hope that this is never sent but in the event that it is, know that we love you and we are so proud of you. There is something that we need to tell you and we hope you won't hate us for keeping it from you. When you were born, we could tell you were different. Even for a witch. You had a connection to nature and could make weather change. It wasn't long before we figured out you were an elemental. As you know, the last known elemental was Merlin himself and we knew if you were allowed to grow with the power, people would try and use you or harm you. So we had it bound inside you. However, with our deaths our magic will have died as well and won't protect you anymore. We want you to run, to go to Hogwarts in Europe. As you know, your mother went there and we know it's the only place safe enough for you to train. We can only hope that you will embrace your gift and try to use it well. We know you will become an amazing woman._

_Love always,_

_Mother and Father_

Swallowing in shock, I stared at the letter. I pulled my wand and cast a few detection spells and wasn't surprised to find it genuine. I put the letter away and looked around. This had been my home and now I had to leave. Pushing my all consuming grief away, I grabbed a few things to take with me but left most of it there. With one last look, I whispered, "I love you, Mom and Dad." Disapperating, the house was left with the macabre scene of my parents' murder.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Knowing that my screams had awoken the neighbors, I only went a block down the street before working my way back to my house as a spectator. I paused in an alley to alter my appearance and then stopped an auror to find out what they knew.

"Sir, can you tell me what happened here?" I asked; my voice filled with real horror as I remembered what had actually happened.

"I'm afraid I can't release too much information. However, it does appear as if the family was attacked. The parents were killed and it looks as if the girl was seriously injured and taken by the attackers." He said, looking at me, his eyes filled with sorrow at the thought of a young woman at the mercy of such depraved men.

"Thank you." I said and moved off down the road. I knew now that I would be considered dead when I wasn't found. I had to get out of America and to England before they really started investigating.

I went to an alley and pictured the airport I had been to a few times on vacations with my parents when they wanted to travel the muggle way. I disapperated and made my way into the airport. Looking around, I pulled a piece of paper from my bag and began altering it to look like a real boarding pass. I made it through security and found the flight going to England and sat down. I watched a few people and finally scoped out a woman who looked like she had quite a bit of money.

I got up and began walking past her when I "tripped" and fell into her. We were knocked down to the floor and I managed to get a hand on her boarding pass and replicate the actual seat and information before helping her up and apologizing for my clumsiness. She stuck her nose up at me and I felt a moment of guilt as I imagined what would happen when she tried to board the plane. But I ignored it and managed to get in line before her when they announced it was time to start boarding. I made it past and as I was halfway down, I could hear a commotion going on. I hurried and took my seat and soon the plane was in the air. I passed out from the adrenaline rush and slept through the whole flight. When I awoke, the plane was touching down in England.

I walked out of the airport and began walking. I had been here before and knew that Diagon Alley wasn't too far. Sure enough, I made it there in twenty minutes and used some of the money I had taken from the house to pay for a room for a couple weeks at the Leaky Cauldron.

As I lay on the bed, I knew I would have to go to Hogwarts soon and talk to Headmaster Dumbledore. From what I knew from the news, there was a war going on and I was sure he was involved. He was a very powerful wizard and one that had that much power didn't sit around and do nothing while some crackpot tried to take over the world. Hopefully, he would allow me to stay and train at Hogwarts when he heard my offer. I was going to join the fight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's Note: Excepting the plot, Katharine, and a few of the other supporting characters, I own nothing. JK Rowling is the one who is fortunate to call it her own.

Katharine wandered between the people, who stopped to look within the windows of the various Diagon Alley shops. It seemed busier than normal with Hogwarts students as they went about buying their school supplies. She had been in London for two weeks now and was aware that her parents' murderers had tracked her here. Within the first two days, she had spotted them and left the Leaky Cauldron for camping in the open English countryside. In those first days, she had posted a letter to the Headmaster and had only been able to come back into the alley to check for a reply after a couple weeks of dodging her pursuers and changing her appearance. Originally, her hair was a honey blond, with deep brown eyes and they were slightly rounded. Now, she had made her eyes almond shaped and they were a light blue. She changed her hair to a bright red with a blond streak running to the right. It was now in a pixie cut which highlighted her strong jaw and bright blue eyes.

Turning the corner she came to the Owl Emporium. Besides selling owls and supplies they run a postal service for those who don't have an owl of their own. She smiled as she saw the young woman behind the counter that she had talked to those first two days. They had chatted and would spend any free time they got together despite her struggle with grief. It was nice to see the familiar face of her friend.

"It's been a long time, Stranger!" Her friend's face was set in a mock scowl that slipped into a grin at Katharine's raised eyebrow.

"I've been a tad busy Lucy." She smiled back at Lucy's boundless energy as she flitted here and there as they talked.

"Too busy to come and visit moi?" Lucy pouted, "Well, never mind. You had a response to your letter and it's been waiting here for over a week now." Taking a closer look at her friend, Lucy noticed how thin and pale she had become. "Kat, are you alright?"

Katharine rolled her eyes at her mothering attitude but there was affection in her voice as she answered. "Stop worrying, I'm perfectly fine. I've been busy dealing with a lot of stuff and haven't had the time to take proper care of myself. I'll be right as rain in a few days though so you can forget hovering over me. Now, if you're done worrying over me, can I have my letter?"

"Why I put up with you, I don't know!" Lucy's exasperated reply was filled with amusement as she reached for the letter. Handing it to her friend, she moved away to give Katharine some privacy and to deal with other customers. Trying to control her breathing, Katharine struggled to put into practice the small amount of training she attempted while in hiding to control the power that burns in her veins. The first few times she tried to control it had been disastrous. In the beginning, she tried through sheer force and will to push it back. However, all that accomplished was tiring her out and losing all control and blacking out from the power racing through her body. Not only was it painful but each time she lost self control the weather would go crazy, fires would burn and wind would howl. Finally, knowing she had to try something different, Katharine began to meditate. It worked but not to the extent that she needed it to; if she became nervous, frightened, angry or….well the hold she had loosened and some manifestation of her powers would occur. Shaking her head to dispel those thoughts, she felt the power recede and broke the seal of the letter.

Miss Shaw,

I must admit that your letter is very intriguing to an old man like me. It's not every day one gets mysterious letters asking for a meeting with no explanation. You understand that I must exercise caution with the situation in England being what it is. However, despite the increasingly strident demands that I ignore your request by a dear friend of mine, I have decided to grant you a meeting. I must concede once to my friend and agree that we will not meet at Hogwarts. If you will be at Kingsbury Park Field you will find us waiting for you at 8pm on June 20th.

Vale,

Albus Percival Brian Wolfric Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts

Katharine grinned in relief that he had agreed to meet her. She had been unsure of how to explain in a letter and decided that it would be better to speak of it in person. However, asking to see the Headmaster of Hogwarts and what she believed to be the leader of the underground group fighting Voldemort wasn't easy either. The fact that she couldn't explain why had made her certain he would refuse but so far her luck had held. Now she had two days to think of how to approach the conversation that would hopefully allow her to join Hogwarts and the fight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's Note: Other than the plot and some characters, JK Rowling owns the rest.

Leaves crunched underfoot as Katharine walked the paths that lead to the field. She had ten minutes left before 8pm, for when they had scheduled the meeting. The air was warm and buzzed with the sound of hundreds of bugs. Just as the minute hand ticked over to the top of the hour, Katharine stepped into the edge of the clearing and twin cracks of apparition were heard and two men were standing facing her.

Her eyes travelled over the first with wonderment. He was well into his second century and his tall form was dressed in vibrant purple robes with flashing silver moons. His hair and beard were long and silvery white, his long crooked nose held up glasses over which his light blue eyes peered at her and they crinkled in amusement as he smiled. When she could tear her eyes from the distracting moons, they turned to the second man. He seemed the anti thesis to the white haired smiling figure next to him. He was tall, at least six feet, and was dressed in all black. The cut of the robes was tailored and fitted his slender form in a way that brought to mind a military uniform. The bottom flared out dramatically and billowed slightly in the wind. He was pale with long raven black hair, which seemed so black it shone slightly blue, that hung on either side of his face. His nose was rather large and so crooked that it was obvious it had been broken more than once. He was scowling at her but it was the eyes that had shocked her. They were black and seemed to be able to pierce right through her. Katharine had never been so fascinated before by anyone as she was at this moment. The clearing of a throat brought her back to the matter at hand and she walked forward until she was right in front of them.

"I realize how strange my request may have seemed but I simply had to see you."Katharine paused and then continued, "I admit I'm still rather unsure how to say what needs to be said."

The Headmaster smiled, "Simply start from the beginning, my dear."

Katharine smiled back but hesitated. "I'm sorry; I'm a bit out of sorts. First, my name is Katharine Shaw. I'm an American as I'm sure you can guess. I suppose you could say I was sent here."

Dumbledore replied, "That's alright; I've been a bit remiss myself. You already seem to recognize me but my friend here is Professor Severus Snape the Potions Master at Hogwarts." He reached forward and Katharine shook the wizened hand. She turned to the younger man and was startled that he was younger than she had first thought. After a moment and a pointed glance from the older man, he sighed and unfolded his arms. Offering her his hand, the Professor drawled, "Pleasure, I'm sure." Katharine smiled slightly and took his hand in hers. In that moment she was completely unprepared for the surge of blazing power that pulled at her. The pleasant look on the Headmaster had faded to the intense face of a general. She was aware of the Professor pulling at her hand trying to get free but she tightened and concentrated on the feeling of wrongness that surrounded him. It seemed to originate from his left arm but as she pushed further the blackness spread outwards like the tentacles of an octopus. However, finding a break in the oily blackness, she came upon the feeling that she had just broken through to his true self. The brightness of his soul was extremely blinding and while there were small tears and scratches, it was whole. The contrast against the writhing blackness inside him had been what had caught her attention; it seemed as if there was a constant struggle between the man and the evil blackness that wanted to devour him whole.

Katharine was overwhelmed by this newfound power and retreated; she released his hand and it was only then that she became aware of the destruction going on around her. They seemed to be safe inside a circle but the breeze had picked up into hurricane force winds and was pulling trees from the ground and throwing them. She concentrated and finally the wind died down. Still breathing frantically, she turned back to the men who were staring at her. Katharine opened her mouth to explain but flashes of light began to fly past and explode into the trees behind them. She turned with her wand out and began to duel with a couple of the men. They were outnumbered but were holding their own. It was clear many of the men were frightened to be fighting against Albus Dumbledore. Kat herself was dueling champion at her former school and the Professor was incredible to watch. He was grace personified; his fluid movement belied the viciousness that shone within his eyes. It wasn't long before a few began to flee but not enough had gone. They were slowly being overtaken despite their skills and one of them hit the Professor with a bone breaker in the leg while she took a slicing hex to the chest. Movement at the tree line caught everyone's attention and the last bit of fighting paused as a man stepped into view.

Kat froze at the recognition she felt. This was the man who had stood over her parents, had tortured them and in cold blood murdered them. He had hunted her relentlessly for weeks and now he was here. He walked forward slowly, arrogantly sure he had her where he wanted. She felt a fury begin in the pit of her stomach and it began to expand as he laughed in triumph. For once, she didn't fight the blaze but welcomed it. It fed the anger and wasn't long before a few of the men holding her at wand point had begun to back away. She raised her hands and the wind steadily rose; the terrified screams of the men were ignored as she threw her arms out to the side. The wind raced around them and lifted them from the ground. They spun around and around as she continued to raise her arms upwards, the winds increasing to a howling speed. Suddenly, Kat clapped her hands together and an explosive shock wave detonated and threw her backwards. She landed and started screaming, pain causing her back to arch. The last image she had was of concerned blue eyes before her world dissolved into black.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Authors Note: First, I must sadly concede that I do not own Harry Potter. That pleasure solely resides with JK Rowling. Secondly, I cannot believe how long it has been since I've written anything for this story! I'm so sorry for leaving you hanging. Despite knowing how little consolation comes from knowing, I've been extremely busy at Uni double majoring and working; I've never been so stressed. Anyway, you have my apologies and here is the next chapter. Finally.

Awareness slowly began working its way through Katharine and with it came the pain. It seemed as if every nerve within her ached and burned. Gasping, she wrenched her eyes open and found herself staring at a white ceiling. Suddenly, Katharine heard voices approaching her and she looked to see that she was in a curtained off area of what looked like a hospital wing.

Professor Dumbledore was walking towards her bed with a stern looking witch who was wearing the typical attire of healers. They noticed she was watching their approach and the woman bustled over and began checking to see if there was any lingering pain. Kat, after finding out the witch's name was Madam Pomfrey, answered her questions and while patiently waiting for her to finish her diagnostic spells turned to the Headmaster. "Sir, what happened? I remember duelling and then this incredible rush of power. I wasn't able to control myself and then when it subsided I can't remember anything but pain."

He peered at her from over his glasses and smiled sadly. "I understand your frustration my dear. However, before I make any conclusions I would like to hear the reasons for contacting me. I'm afraid it'll have to wait until Madam Pomfrey releases you from the hospital wing as I do believe she would not appreciate overtaxing you."

Katharine sighed and frowned, "Headmaster, I don't think this can wait. I think it would be best to discuss this as soon as possible." His blue eyes stared intently at her and seemed to be thinking. "Alright, Miss Shaw. When Professor Snape gets back this afternoon we'll discuss everything. For now, I believe you should rest if we have any hope of convincing Poppy to allow you to come to my office." After winking at her, he turned and walked into Pomfrey's office; no doubt he was going to inform her of the plans for today. Rolling over, she was thankful that the mediwitch was able to alleviate some of the pain. Strangely though, some lingered and Kat had decided to keep that to herself. She wanted to get out of the hospital wing asap!

Kat awoke with a great deal less pain but was surprised that she still suffered from some. Despite that, she assured Madam Pomfrey she was alright and felt more than fine to get up and go to the Headmaster's office. The mediwitch grumbled about foolish old men not knowing when to leave her patients be and Kat tuned her out as she changed from the dressing gown to a pair of spare clothes Professor Dumbledore must've acquired for her.

She was escorted by the mediwitch since Kat had no idea where the Headmaster's office was located. The moving staircases and portraits gave her an adequete excuse to linger once and awhile when she had to pause and fight through the burning pain that flared inside. After what seemed like the longest walk possible, they were ushered into Dumbledore's office. Katharine stared at all the shiny objects that decorated every surface and it took a moment to register the other people who were there. Professor Dumbledore was looking at her with an amused expression and Kat turned to the man seated in front of his desk. Professor Snape returned her gaze with such an inscrutible look that she was unable to discover if he was alright. She remembered he had been hit with a bone breaker curse but after a quick glance, Kat decided he was alright and his leg seemed to have been healed several days ago.

The Headmaster meanwhile had thanked Poppy and dismissed her with a promise that they would make sure Katharine was back in the hospital wing once they were done. "Miss Shaw, please take a seat." He pointed to the chair placed beside Professor Snape and she gratefully made her way to it. However, her eyes fell upon a beautiful Phoenix that was observing her from his perch near Dumbledore's desk. Ignoring the two men who were staring at her, she walked over to the bird. When she was close enough to touch, she held her arm out and the phoenix jumped onto the offered perch. She was nose to beak with the bird and their eyes were locked. "Fawkes." Kat muttered and the sharp inhale from behind her made her look at her companions.

"My dear, how did you know the name of my familiar? Very few are aware of his name." The headmaster asked, his eyes looking at her curiously.

Katharine shook her head and winced as if in pain. "He told me, Headmaster." She opened her mouth to explain more but Fawkes trilled a bit and she turned back to the bird. She seemed to be listening to something and placed her hand on Fawkes' head and began stroking his feathers. Fawkes began singing a soft melody and the stiffness and pain inside her melted away. "Thank you." Katharine murmured in relief and Fawkes nipped her fingers affectionately and jumped back to his perch where he proceded to take a nap. She turned and sat down in the chair that had been offered and nearly laughed at the incredulous looks on the two men with her.

She decided to finally get this show on the road. "I'm sure you both want answers to what just happened and everything since I contacted you. I have to say I don't really know everything that happened in detail but I'm sure I can take an educated guess. So will you I'm sure once you've heard what I know." Kat pulled her wand and swallowed thickly, "I feel it would be easier if you view everything instead of having me explain and trying to answer all your questions. Do you have a pensieve, Headmaster?" He nodded and pulled it from a cabinet behind his desk. Kat deposited her memories of everything that had happened since the attack on her home and the murder of her parents. The Headmaster and the Professor both stood and were quickly sucked into the pensieve. She sat back and closed her eyes. Fawkes had eased her pain for the moment but she had a sneaking suspicion that she needed to find a better alternative because it was already coming back. After what must have been some time, she opened her eyes and realized she must've dozed off. Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore were conversing quietly about what they had seen. "Ah, I see your awake. Now before I explain my own thoughts, why don't you tell us what your thoughts are of what's been happening to you."

Kat nodded and replied, "Well, my parent's explained that I am an Elemental; the only known one since Merlin himself. There isn't much information to go on and unfortunately I don't really know what the extent of my abilities are. While I was on the run, I was trying to control the outbursts since they were tracking me by the signature. I haven't practiced since it obviously dangerous if I lose control of myself." Kat paused for a moment and looked faintly sick, "As for what happened when we met at the clearing...did I kill those men?"

The headmaster looked intently at her for a moment and then nodded. Kat turned green and nearly threw up when nausea smashed into her. Dumbledore leaned forward, "Miss Shaw, when you woke up you had been unconscious for two days. We were unsure what had happened exactly but it was clear you had some sort of extraordinary abilities. Those men meant to kill you and us as well for trying to protect you. We couldn't allow what had occured to become knowledgeable at the ministry since not only would you have been wisked away to be forced into experiments but...in the ministry there are supporters of Voldemort. If he was aware of your existence he would stop at nothing to have you. Professor Snape cleared away any evidence of what happened, once he was well enough."

Kat stared at the Headmaster, stunned that he had covered up the deaths of ten men. She looked at him and realized this wasn't the schoolmaster she was talking to but a general who had made a strategic decision in a war against a madman. "Sir...I must admit I am a bit shocked but I am aware of the situation that has been brewing here in Europe. If you think that was for the best...", she forced the bile and guilt back, "then I'll leave it alone. I'm rather tired, Headmaster, would it be possible to discuss this more later?"

He smiled, "Of course, we'll start some research into any information about Elementals. You are welcome to the library once Madam Pomfrey releases you tomorrow if you would like. Also, control seems to be a cruical point so I would like you to start some mental work with Professor Snape tomorrow. Along with Occlumency." Kat agreed and waved off an escort back to the infirmary. She left and instead her feet led her down the stairs and out onto the front grass of the castle. Kat breathed in the fresh air and felt a jolt of energy flow through herself at the sense of connection. She knelt and the pain that had come back and chipped away at her energy lessened. Deciding that the connection to the earth was what was needed to finish healing, she lay down in the grass and opened herself to the warmth and safety of mother earth. Katharine laid there for some time soaking up the strength and energy being offered to her when she felt a dark, conflicted presence close by. "Hello, Professor Snape." She opened her eyes and smiled at him, ignoring the scowl that was tossed at her.

"You were instructed to go to the hospital wing, Miss Shaw. Not come gallivanting outside to frolic in the grass." His words were sharp and the sarcasm made her chuckle.

"You know, you don't have to call me Miss Shaw. My name is Katharine or Kat if you prefer." She noted the snarl on his lips at her laugh and the informal address and shook her head, "Look, I'm not your student Professor Snape and if you don't want me to laugh then you shouldn't say such sarcastic things. I am an American you know; we tend to find that funny. Now, I'm eighteen years old and was within a week of graduating at my former school. Whatever you think of me, I'm definately not some child you have to maintain your professional demeanor with. We are going to be working together this summer to get my powers under control and I'd rather not have you refer to me as Miss Shaw the entire time." She waited for him to respond and he seemed to be studying her closely. Kat nearly smiled but she turned her attention instead to the land before her and she felt herself relax as she admired the beauty of Scotland.

He finally replied, "What happened in the clearing? You grabbed hold of my hand and looked like you were seeing something."

She turned back and frowned, "Once again, I can't really tell you for sure but I'll try to explain as best I can. When I took your hand it was as if I had been jolted and this darkeness caught my attention. It was wrapped tightly within your left arm but it seemed to extend out from there, as if it was trying to gain control. But I had soon crossed a crack in the evil blackness and the brightness of your soul seemed to be holding the evil back. Your soul is a bit battered but it is whole and so bright it was nearly blinding." Kat paused and saw the dark look on his face and the disbelieving look in his eyes, "I know it seems impossible but I'm certain I encountered your soul. I can't explain why I'm so certain but its as if I suddenly have this understanding of what happened. However, I never know what I can do until after it occurs. I wonder if this ability to connect with the soul is because of the connection to the fifth and lesser known element spirit...Anyway, I'm sure thats something I can research but it seems like a probable explanation. My point is I know you are a good man despite having made the mistake of becoming a death eater when you were younger. I'd like to get to know that man if you'll let me."

Once more he scrutinized her before saying, "You are correct in that it seems impossible to believe but I've seen first hand what you are capable of. I agree with your theory that you can connect with the fifth element seems a possible explanation. Your insistence that I am a good man when I have committed crimes that would make you run screaming make me feel rather incredulant. However, if you truly wish to get to know me as you claim, I suppose we'll find out if you're serious in your wish." Kat beamed at him and he scowled at her, "Don't say I didn't warn you. You better get back to the infirmary unless you want Madam Pomfrey to tear apart the castle in her rage at her missing patient." She laughed and the Professor turned to go back inside. He paused and said with his back still turned, "Goodnight Katharine." His billowing robes vanished through the front doors and the smile on Kat's face as she made her way back to the hospital wing didn't diminish even as she was fussed over by the mediwitch. When she was alone in her bed and on the verge of falling asleep, Kat whispered, "Goodnight Severus."


End file.
